


In the heat

by Maxmagicbanana



Category: Pokemon
Genre: F/M, First post here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 05:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11640066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxmagicbanana/pseuds/Maxmagicbanana
Summary: Just a bunch of lemons I'll post from time to time





	In the heat

**Author's Note:**

> Hello  
> So this is my first post here I'm not too good with everything. On another subject, if you guys have any feedback or anything else you would like to say feel free to do so.

I was walking along in the forest, walking around the multiple trees. It’s been a while I walked like this, getting as far as possible from my last resting place. With the heat sent following me everywhere I go, I couldn’t afford to stop for long or a male might find me. To be honest I wasn’t ready to mate yet, I never find a proper male to mate with me.

I stop under a tree, felling my paws hurt from walking non stop for hours during multiple days. I groan in annoyance. “Can’t they give me some slack. I feel like the whole nature is against me right now.” With some luck it would be close to the end. It’ve been going like this for 2 weeks. After a few minutes of waiting I felt the heat and urge to mate in my body become stronger and stronger with each breath I took.

“Dammit not again.” I took a look around to see if anyone was around. Once I was sure no one was here I roll on my back and spread my hind leg wide, exposing my wet and puffy vagina. It’s the first time I had to pleasure myself but it’s the only way I found to kill the urge.

I brought my left paw to my pussy, rubbing it slowly in a circular motion. This simple action did relieve some urge but my body needed more so I rub my clit in the same motion, making my body twitch in pleasure with some small electric ark sparking on my body.

I start moaning higher and higher as I rubbed my pussy more forcefully. I put my right paw in my maw and bite it slightly. My left my was more and more drench in my own juice. My muffled moan were starting to get longer, my head felt on the ground and my legs crossed in pleasure. I move my paw faster once again

“Hmmmhmmm.” My paw venture into my hole. Not very deep but since I was still virgin. More of my juice leaked out of my pussy like a small river. I could feel my orgasm coming close, my walls tightening around my paw like to milk it. Seconds later I hit my orgasm with a loud moan higher than any of them before. My juice burst out of my vagina and onto the ground. I panted softly waiting to get off my high.

It took me a while to realise what I had done. I couldn’t stay in the area for any longer than necessary. If I wait any longer a male could pick up my sent and come here. The rest I prefer to avoid it. I got on all four despite my sweaty and wiggling legs and started to walk away.

After a good time of non stop walking I slow my pace. I was now on the side of a mountain right next to a large pit. If I were to fall I would die for sure. The sight from up there was actually very beautiful. I stopped to admire the forest and all of the wonderful colour.

As I was admiring the world I heard a loud bang and the sound of a rock moving down the cliff. I turned my head only to realise that I was right in it’s path too. I tried to move but my body refuse to even make the slightest of movement. I closed my eyes and waited but it never came.

 

“Ah shit, not again.” I said as I smelled once again a female in heat. This was just impossible not to come around in that time of the year. I could feel my rod come out of is sheath and it was harder just not to launch at the first female I saw.

I already tried to get the sexual frustration out but with little result. I need a real hole to ejaculate and not have to worry about that later. With the luck I got I came across no female and I wasn’t about to meet one. I decide to walk in a random direction. Might as well see what I can find there, that is if I can find anything.

During my long walk I came across a couple of a flareon and leafeon. The leafeon was pumping rapidly and hard into the flareon pussy. The simple thought of this made my dick hard. I shock my head and ran away as fast as I could. I ran toward a nearby mountain. The rocky road was hard under my paw but everything was better than the feeling of being constantly aroused.

I heard some sort of heavy object starting to fall. At first I didn’t pay it too much attention but when I saw a jolteon right on it’s path. I sprinted forward until I pushed her out of the way with a loud ‘yip’. Our body collided on the rocky path.

Once the cloud of smoke dissipated, I could take a better look at the jolteon I just saved. The jolteon wasn’t just any jolteon. It was a female. The table seems to have turn right now. He just found a female during mating season, hoping she haven’t mated yet.

“A-are you alright?” The umbreon asked as he looked back where they were moment ago.“You got lucky I was passing by at the right moment. If I wasn’t here you would have been crush.” He looked back at the jolteon to see that she had fainted. “Well I better find somewhere to get you comfortable.” He began walking down the path and looking for any place that could make a good enough den. This was gonna take a long time.

 

I woke up gasping for air and jumping on all four, looking frantically around. After a few second I finally calm down and flopped back on the ground. I realise I wasn’t where I last saw I was. I was on a soft bed in some sort of hollow tree. Next to the entry of the den was a jet black form with yellow ring, if I had to guess this was an umbreon. Like on cue his head rise and his red orb were stuck on me.

“Ah you’re finally awake.” He said. “Welcome back to the real world.”

“W-what happened? Where am I?”

“You don’t remember? The mountain, the rock?”

“Oh yes I do now.”

“I'm happy to see you’re all right.”

“I-I, Thanks you. You saved my live and I’m graceful.” She lean over and lick the side of the umbreon neck. It felt so...natural. Like her mind shut down for a moment and she just acted on instinct. She didn’t had time to think her body had already acted. “I’m sorry I didn’t~” She looked away in embarrassment. She then felt something slightly wet run up her neck and on her cheek. She look turned her head toward the umbreon who seems as embarrassed as herself. Heat had got the better of her and she was pass questioning her actions. She wanted attention and will not accept to be left alone any longer. No that the umbreon wanted her to go too.

She hugged the umbreon tightly and press her maw against his. Surprise by her quick movements he felt on his back, the jolteon female resting on to of him. Without room to back up any further he had no choice but to surrender to the kiss. With a light tap on his teeth the female obtained access to the inside of his mouth. Her rough tongue moved across his teeth. She got surprise when he started to move his own tongue inside her mouth. After a long time of non stop kissing they parted away, panting lightly. The umbreon hug her back and lick her cheek once again.

“Are you sure you want to do that?” He said. His only response was a quick kiss and a look full of lust. She back up until his crotch was right in front of her. The jolteon licked her lips in pure eagerness. She was finally gonna put her fire out and with a male that seems not to dominant or selfish. He was already looking great so far. She started to get to work on his dick, the heat sent had already lure out a small portion and it was just enough for her to use her tongue. She got to work on the rod, making it bigger and bigger which made her pussy leak some more juice in anticipation of what was coming.

Once the big red rod was all hard, she took a few seconds to admire it. She didn’t know if it was very long or not but just by looking at it she guess it was about 10 inch long and 3 inch thick. But there were no times for thinking, this dick wasn’t gonna get in her by itself.

The female jolteon open her maw and engulfed the dick. She suck on it until it hit the back of her mouth. With nowhere to advance she raised her head until only the tip if the umbreon’s dick was still in her mouth and suck back down on it. She started over and over again, faster and faster as time when on. Her larges ears raised at the sound of the umbreon moaning in pleasure. She was doing a good job and it was making her only more happy.

After a few minutes of this and she could feel the knot each time she thrust back down on him. without notice he put his right paw on her forehead and push down on her. With a loud ‘hiss’, she felt his knot sink pass her lips and the dick went down her throat. The next thing she knows he was cumming in her mouth. Not that she minded. The umbreon growl as he dumped rope after rope of hot cum down her throat. He had so much her belly bulge a big. The taste wasn’t that good but she’s taste worst.

Once he finish to cum he released her head. She leave his dick, still hard and ready to go there to look at him instead. the jolteon opened her maw to show that she had swallowed it all. It seemed to only aroused the umbreon more, making his rod stand up in eagerness.

Her body wanted more and just making him cum was not gonna make her heat got away. She roll on her back in front of him. Spreading her hind leg, showing her soaping wet pussy to him. He got up over and kiss her deeply and tasting his own juice. He then trail down on her nice body. He kiss and lick her short belly fur until he found her nimble. The umbreon bite lightly the nimbles but no milk came out. To be expected as she didn’t had offspring yet.

He finally got to her vagina, already wet from waiting. The umbreon wasted no time and lick all around the hole, making her moan like never before. Since she had pleasure him it was only normal he would do the same.

His tongue entered her pussy, her virgin tight wall tugging and pulling on it. Her back leg crossed and lock his head in place, making sure he would stop until she was completely pleasured. The umbreon got the idea and started to move his tongue inside her fold.

The female was in heaven. Being pleasure by somebody else was so much better then with her own paws. And the male in her, drinking her love juice was only making it better. She could feel all this pleasure built up like it would explode at some point.

His tongue was doing wonder to her body and had proven too much for her body to handle all of this love and new feelings. Without warning her legs push his head deeper in her, sending his tongue into new area of her pussy and locking him in place. Her pussy then burst his juice like a river but the umbreon’s mouth was there to catch it all and happily swallow it all. He didn’t stop moving his tongue and ride her through her orgasm. The umbreon stayed there, not that he had the choice mind you, and let no single drop touch the ground. After a minute of cumming she finally release him so the could at last get to the real thing.

Both of them got on all four, panting softly as they regained their breath. The female jolteon lowered her front and raise her back, spreading her legs to give the umbreon a better look of what was coming and provide better stability for his rutting. She look behind to see him eagerly walk toward her rear. A moment later, he was mounted on her. There was no owing back at this point.

Wrapping his forepaws around her belly her gave one powerful thrust, burying half of his rode inside of her. Her walls parted away to leave the massive dick sink deeper into her vagina. The tip of the rod hit the final barrier. Pass that point she would be claimed as his. He brought his head next to hers and captured her into a deep kiss to get her attention on something else. Then he push his rod all the way to the knot, he couldn’t help but to moan as her walls pull on him. He started to pump back and forth. The female quickly started to forget about the pain, feeling only the pleasure. Both of them were in heaven now, moaning into each other's mouth.

After only a couple minutes of breeding, the female had drop her head completely on the ground as she was simply unable to keep up with the male. The umbreon was supporting the the jolteon as his thrust got faster and faster, increasing both of their pleasure. Being the inexperienced male he was, he could already feel a pressure inside his body. The female too felt the orgasm come closer and closer with each movement.

The end was close now. The umbreon could feel his knot grow until he was unable to sink it past her outer lips. He was hugging the female close and tight, ready to deliver his semen full of potential offsprings. The jolteon’s body was just like the umbreon’s. She was moaning higher and stronger then ever before, the juice of her pussy flowing like a river and lubricating her passage even for the male to thrust faster. Her walls were pulling more and more, desperately trying to milk the male and get his seed. Without warning she burst. Her wall constricting around his dick and pulling it in deeper inside. Her juice flowed even more than before as her passage open to let the semen into her.

Seed she was gonna get soon enough as the male’s thrust became sloppier. His tongue hang on the side if his mouth while he panted heavily. Seconds later, with a last powerful thrust, buried all of his dick inside the female. The knot sinking pass her outer lips, sealing the hole to ensure the most of is semen would stay inside and flaring up blocking the male in that position as he cummed. He had more than enough to fill her up and made her belly bulge a bit. There was so much a good portion leak out despite the knot.

The exhaustion hit them both and they felt to the ground, their body hot and sweaty. For a moment no one talked as they both got into a comfortable position since the knot was not gonna got any time soon.

“Y-ya know. I never asked what was your name.” The umbreon said, bringing the female closer to him and putting his paw on her belly.

“Indeed.” She giggle. “I’m Sparkle and you?”

“The name’s Midnight.”

“What a nice name.” She said as she brought Midnight into a kiss, taking her time to play with his tongue. “Let’s get some sleep, alright?” The umbreon chuckle but did as told.

Later

The both of them got to know each other pretty well. They both notice that Sparkle’s belly became bigger and bigger as time when on, signaling she was pregnant. Both of them were overjoyed to see that they were gonna have they first offsprings ever. They prepared everything up to the little detail to make sure the kids would be happy.

Months later

Sparkle was just finishing pushing all the 3 eggs out of her. She was a mess of sore muscles and sweat but happier then ever. Midnight was happy too. Making sure the kids were all as comfortable as possible next to their mom. They were now the proud parents of three beautiful and healthy eevee kits. Two of them were male as they had they rough body of their father and the last one was a female having the eyes of her mom.

Midnight cuddle next to his mate and whispered in her ears. “Maybe we should have more. What d'you say?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
